Cosmetic compositions are generally defined as compositions suitable for application to the human body. Pigmented cosmetic compositions such as makeup, blush, lipstick, and eyeshadow are used to color the skin and lips, or to moisturize, hide wrinkles, and the like. Since color is one of the most important reasons for wearing cosmetics, color containing cosmetics must be very carefully formulated to provide maximum wear and effect.
Lipsticks are worn by most women. Generally if a woman wears any colored cosmetic composition at all it is lipstick. There are generally two types of lipstick. The first type is generally a combination of waxes, high viscosity oils, and pigments. These lipsticks provide varying degrees of shine and moisture to the lips due to the high oil content. However, these types of lipsticks are easily removed from the lips when the lips are touched with tissue, drinking vessels, tableware, or other skin surfaces. Thus, they must be frequently reapplied. The second type of lipsticks are the transfer resistant lipsticks such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,937, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Such lipsticks were commercially introduced several years ago. Transfer resistant lipsticks are generally comprised of some type of volatile solvent in place of at least a portion of the high viscosity oil, in addition to waxes, pigments and other ingredients. Transfer resistant lipsticks adhere extremely well to the lips and are not readily removed by eating, drinking, and the like. Thus, frequent reapplication is not necessary and the wearer can apply the lipstick and be sure that it will stay on for a substantial period of time before wearing off.
Interestingly enough, the majority of women prefer lipsticks that provide a shiny finish to the lips. Shine is believed by some to provide a very youthful appearance that is associated with health and well-being. However, in lipsticks, a shiny finish is always achieved with oils, in particular, high viscosity oils. It is not always desireable to incorporate shine-enhancing levels of oil into lipstick. Incorporating high amounts of oil in the standard non-transfer resistant lipsticks, at some point compromises stick structure and provides a very greasy feel on the lips. With respect to the transfer resistant lipsticks, incorporating shine-enhancing amounts of high viscosity oils compromises transfer resistance. Thus, it appears that shine is achieved at the expense of other desireable properties such as stick structure, feel on the lips, and transfer resistance.
Therefore, there is a need for a cosmetic stick composition such as lipstick, which provides a shiny finish on the lips and at the same time does not compromise feel, stick integrity, and transfer resistance.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cosmetic composition that provides a shiny finish on the skin.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lipstick composition that provides a shiny finish on the lips as well as excellent stick structure and suitable feel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a transfer resistant lipstick composition that provides a shiny finish on the lips without compromising transfer resistance.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for improving the shine of a finish provided by a transfer resistant lipstick which is applied to the lips, comprising adding to the lipstick a shine enhancing effective amount of a polymer containing hard and soft portions.